Luca Russo
Luca Russo is an FBI agent who specializes in investigating and curbing organized crime. He comes to Port Charles in hopes of taking care of the Corinthos mob faction. Early Life Luca was born the middle child in an Italian family based in Queens. His father was a police officer and his mother is a school teacher (and one hell of a cook). He had the unfortunate luck of being sandwiched between two sisters, both of who made his life a living hell (but in a way only a loving sister could do). He grew up experiencing a fairly normal life for a middle class family. He wasn’t the best at school but he tried hard which was all his parents asked of him. When he was fourteen, his father was shot and killed in the line of duty. He still remembers being handed the folded American flag at his funeral — in that moment, he felt he had to step up as the male of the Russo household. He also vowed to follow in his father’s footsteps, needing to go into law enforcement to ensure that men like the one who killed his father were put behind bars. Despite his mother’s protests, he joined the NYPD and started as a beat cop out of the Academy. He was soon recognized for his hard work and dedication to the job, often at the expense of his personal life. He spent more time at the precinct than at home and lost a few girlfriends because of that. But his hard work paid off, and he moved up in the ranks quickly. When he was 27, he was recruited by the FBI to join a task force that was looking into organized crime in the state of New York. He began working all over the country in hopes of tempering the flow of illegal weapons, drugs and people. In those two years, he also almost got married. Madison was a beautiful woman, but highly deceptive. He was so caught up with having someone who understood his hectic work life that he didn’t realize that she was lying and cheating on him until they had almost said I Do. After breaking things off, he decided to remain single and focus on his work. New Assignment After finishing up another successful case, Luca was sent to Port Charles with a specific focus on the organization headed by Sonny Corinthos. He settled into his temporary home and began his research. It didn't take him long to realize that he had his work cut out for him. Not only was the Corinthos mob faction in his sights, but there were other criminals he hoped to take down. In the midst of his hard work, Luca met Ramira Velasquez, a university student majoring in music. He quickly realized he enjoyed talking with her. Personality Luca is all business. He works hard to ensure that he gets the job done. Sometimes too hard. He is not known for taking time for himself even though he should (as it cost him in his engagement). He is definitely driven by his desire to make his father proud. He is also a bit hard headed and can have trouble with his temper sometimes (he says it is in his blood). Important Relationships * Olivia Russo: His mother. He feels like he needs to care for her no matter what, having stepped into that role as a teenager after his father died. * Sophia Russo: His older sister and closest confidante. The two are closest in age of all the siblings and that has translated into being close all around. He often calls her when he needs to open up to someone. * Greta Russo: Her younger sister. Like his mother, he feels the need to care for her. She doesn't always appreciate this. Crimes Committed * A few fights with other boys in high school Health and Vitals * Received a concussion as a result of a fight with a fleeing thief while on the beat * Has been shot at many times, with one bullet grazing his arm